A chaque fête, son histoire
by Macarousse
Summary: Recueil de One-Shoot sur les différentes fêtes qu'on célèbre au cours de l'année. Premier OS : Noël, deuxième : Nouvel an, troisième : Saint Valentin, quatrième : Premier avril, cinquième : Pâques, sixième : Fête de la musique. Septième : Halloween.
1. Boule de Noël

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Pour le Noël, je suis en retard; Alors joyeux Noël à tous ! **

**Sinon, cet One-shoot n'est pas très jouasse pour une histoire spéciale Noël, mais bon, Noël ne m'a jamais inspiré de jolis contes à faire pleurer de joie... Si ce n'est celui que j'ai écrit l'an dernier sur South Park. Mais passons. **

**Je dois prévenir, cet OS contient BEAUCOUP de spoilers... Alors si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé, finissez Death Note avant de lire ! Et si vous ne supportez pas Near, passez votre chemin, vu que c'est centré sur lui... (Ou comment faire fuir les lecteurs potentiels... xD)**

**Au passage, j'ai essayé de suivre la chronologie de Death Note à la lettre, s'il y a un truc qui cloche (de Noël /sbaff), prévenez-moi !!**

**Disclaimer : Non, Death Note n'est pas à moi, mais aux très inspirés Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata.**

**Note : J'ai l'intention d'écrire une fic Death Note à chaque fête, aussi elles seront toutes condensées en une sorte de "recueil de fic", plus pratique.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Boule de Noël

_

* * *

_

_We wish you a merry Christmas ! We wish you a merry Christmas ! We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new …_

D'un geste lent, il avait appuyé sur le bouton « Power » du téléviseur, interrompant les enfants de chœur qui chantaient des cantiques avant la messe de minuit. Il n'avait jamais été croyant, c'était par pure habitude qu'il laissait la télévision allumée, diffusant des musiques et des prières à vomir de niaiseries dans la pièce froide et sans lumière. Les murs étaient blancs, les draps du lit étaient blancs, la salle d'eau aussi était blanche, même le seul être humain habitant dans l'appartement était blanc. La seule touche de couleur était un sapin, pas bien grand, décoré de boules dorées, rouges, et noires. Pas de guirlandes, même électriques, juste des boules. Et aussi une étoile, qui trônait en haut du sapin. L'étoile n'était pas dorée, pas brillante, elle était blanche, et chaque pointe était peinte. L'une en jaune, une autre en rouge, une en gris, la suivante en noir et une enfin, en marron.

Une pointe pour chacun d'entre eux. Une pointe pour chaque année passée sans eux. Une pointe pour chaque cadeau au pied du sapin.

Le jeune homme tout de blanc vêtu avait les yeux fixés sur son sapin. Depuis cinq ans qu'il habitait là, il avait toujours exigé un sapin la veille de Noël. Les derniers membres du SPK, toujours à son service, trouvaient bien étrange la demande du jeune homme, mais s'y pliaient chaque année, aussi difficile soit-il de trouver un sapin potable un 24 décembre.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige s'assit en tailleur face aux cadeaux. Il ne doutait pas de la provenance de trois d'entre eux. Il se demandait quand Gevanni, Lidner et Rester allaient arrêter de le prendre pour un enfant. Il avait beau jouer avec divers objets enfantins, il avait quand même 24 ans !

Il soupira et porta son attention sur les deux autres paquets. Le premier, carré, emballé avec soin dans un papier blanc venait sans nul doute de Roger, directeur de la Wammy's House. Le vieil homme avait trop d'affection pour Near au goût de celui-ci, mais il savait que le jeune homme aimait la solitude, aussi il ne se manifestait que le 24 décembre, et le 24 août, pour l'anniversaire du jeune albinos.

Le dernier paquet, rectangulaire, emballé avec maladresse, maculé de dessins divers, contenait le cadeau des orphelins de la Wammy's House. Ayant pris la succession de L, il avait remplacé le brun au poste d'idole des jeunes gens surdoués qui vivaient dans la bâtisse de Winchester.

Near rangea dans leurs boîtes les allumettes avec lesquelles il construisait des tours depuis plus d'une heure. Il croisa les jambes et se perdit dans la contemplation des boules colorées qu'il avait accrochées quelques heures auparavant. Il avait tout fait à la perfection, exactement comme tous les ans depuis 5 ans. Le sapin avait beau ne pas être le même, chaque boule avait une place bien précise.

Il était comme ça Near, méthodique et méticuleux.

Le réveil à cristaux liquides, silencieux tel son propriétaire, afficha enfin les quatre zéros. Le 25 décembre. Joyeux Noël.

Near attendait toujours le matin pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Mais cette année, c'était différent.

Il saisit le premier paquet, celui des enfants de la Wammy's. Il s'appliqua à ne pas déchirer le papier cadeau qu'ils avaient tous signé en guise de carte de vœux. Il prit un instant pour lire les écritures tantôt rondes, tantôt tremblantes des jeunes gens. Il se promit de leur adresser un mot de remerciement avant de partir. Il ouvrit la petite boîte. Comme toujours, elle contenait du chocolat. Celui que les cantinières de l'institution réservaient à Mello à l'époque où il y était encore.

Near avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'en manger à chaque fois que l'image du blond impétueux s'imposait à lui. Il le mangeait cependant différemment de Mello, il faisait fondre les carrés chocolatés sous sa langue, au lieu de croquer sans aucune forme de cérémonie.

Near déballa le paquet de chocolat, et fourra un carré dans sa bouche. La douceur sucrée se répandait lentement dans sa bouche, exaltant ses papilles. La douceur lui rappela son enfance à la Wammy's, les jeux, les rires, des autres. Dans un mouvement rapide, il croqua la tablette, à la manière de Mello, le bruit sec tinta dans ses oreilles. Un visage enfantin, entouré d'un carré blond et éclairé par deux lueurs d'un bleu électrique se dessina dans son esprit. Il se remémora la voix de Mello, riante avec les autres, cassante avec lui. Un rire malicieux, un rire sincère, un rire mauvais. Une effluve d'émotions toutes différentes mais toutes intenses. Mihael.

Near reposa l'emballage vide dans le carton, et l'envoya voler sur le lit. Il prit le papier cadeau de fortune et le posa sur le bureau, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur devant le reste des paquets.

Il saisit celui envoyé par Roger. Il ne se fatigua pas à détacher chaque morceau de ruban adhésif comme il l'avait fait avec le paquet précédent. Il découvrit alors un robot. Un robot rouge, rouge vif, avec de gros yeux en plastique orangé. Il sortit le personnage articulé de sa boîte et l'observa un moment. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de ces deux sphères oranges. Il avait l'impression de le revoir. Le robot devint flou, les deux taches oranges restèrent, devinrent deux verres, sur des lunettes de motard, elles mêmes fixées sur une tête rousse. Un visage joyeux se dessina dans l'esprit de Near. Le souvenir de Matt s'imposait à lui. Deux émeraudes à jamais cachées par des verres orangés. Near et Matt n'avaient jamais été proches. Near avait toujours considéré Matt comme secondaire, puisque Mello était sur le devant de la scène. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux de feu n'avait pas non plus fait d'efforts pour se lier à l'albinos inexpressif. Néanmoins, Near gardait le souvenir d'un garçon plutôt agréable à vivre, toujours joyeux, et peu encombrant. Quand ils se trouvaient seuls dans la salle de jeu, chacun jouait dans son coin, sans ennuyer l'autre. Matt s'amusait souvent à choisir son jeu vidéo en fonction de ce que faisait Near, le gratifiant d'un sourire malicieux. Aussi, l'élaboration d'un parcours de dominos, dans l'esprit de Near, se faisait avec la musique de Grand Theft Auto en fond sonore. Mais après le départ de Mello, ces sourires propres au rouquin disparurent, remplacés par une odeur âcre de tabac bon marché. Near n'en avait plus vu, jusqu'à la diffusion au info de la mort de Matt, la fusillade avait été filmée. Lorsqu'il s'adressait aux hommes en noir qui le tenaient en joue, le geek arborait ce sourire ironique que l'albinos avait souvent vu se dessiner sur son visage. Mail.

Near posa le robot sur le bureau, à côté du papier cadeau. L'homme de plastique rouge trônait fièrement sur la surface blanche tandis que l'albinos jetait sur le lit la boîte et le papier blanc qui emballaient le robot auparavant.

Il s'empara du paquet soigneusement emballé par Gevanni. Il déchira le papier coloré qui alla rejoindre les autres sur les draps immaculés. Il découvrit alors une boîte blanche, remplie de dés, un peu plus petits que ceux qu'il possédait déjà. Les dits dés ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des morceaux de sucre, puisqu'aucun point n'était peint dessus. Near s'installa à son bureau et entreprit d'empiler les morceaux de sucre en plastique. Formant une simple pyramide, et non une de ces structures alambiquées dont il avait le secret. La petite pyramide achevée, elle ressemblait à celles d'un autre génie, un génie aux cheveux noirs, un génie qui empilait de vrais morceaux de sucre. L, ou le modèle de Near, et celui de Mello. Near ne l'avait pas souvent vu en personne, le détective accro au glucose ne se montrant que très rarement aux enfants de la Wammy's.

Le jeune albinos se souvint du seul entretien qu'il avait eut avec L. Il lui avait semblé étrange, renfermé sur lui-même, et surtout, il l'écœurait. Ou plutôt, la quantité impressionnante de nourriture sucrée et crémeuse qu'il avait ingurgitée en ces quelques heures passées avec lui l'écœurait. Il se demandait si un autre être humain était capable d'avaler autant de calories, et en rester maigre comme un clou de girolle. Il était également fasciné, par cette aura d'intelligence que possédait le jeune détective. Jamais Near n'aurait osé le contester, tout ce que L disait, tout était vrai, puisque c'était lui qui l'affirmait. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de L, Near n'avait pas réagit, il ne réagissait jamais. Mais c'est avec ardeur qu'il avait cherché à débusquer son meurtrier. Par pure question de principe, un être tel que L ne pouvait perdre. Et quelque part, la victoire de Near n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de son modèle. L Lawliet.

Near laissa la pyramide tel quel et porta son attention sur un paquet doré, celui de Lidner. Arrachant le papier qui vola à la rencontre de ses congénères, Near déballa un livre, avec une couverture grise, toute simple. Hale devait penser que Near devrait sortir de ses jouets de temps à autres. Il parcourut du bout des doigts la reliure, des lettres dorées clamaient le nom de l'auteur et le titre : Henri Troyat, « Le Bruit solitaire du cœur ». Essayait-elle de savoir si l'albinos en avait un ?

Near se contenta d'ouvrir le livre, sans plus de cérémonie. Il puait, puait le livre neuf que personne n'avait jamais daigné dévorer du regard. Il se plongea dans la lecture de l'ouvrage, malgré ses yeux qui le piquaient, il tenait à le terminer le plus vite possible. Il suivit les élucubrations de Igor Dimitrievitch avec attention, ses yeux noirs parcourant les lignes à une vitesse folle, arrivé à la derrière page, il le referma d'un coup sec et le posa sur ses genoux. Il soupira. L'histoire de ce vieillard, l'odeur des pages fraichement imprimées lui rappelaient Watari. Il se souvenait du vieil homme, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas plus de quatre ans. La visite de l'homme dans l'orphelinat qui l'avait recueilli à la mort de son père était gravée dans sa mémoire comme le début d'une nouvelle vie. Watari l'avait amené à la Wammy's, dans l'avion qui les ramenait à Winchester, il lisait, cette odeur légère de vieux livre persistait tout le long du voyage. Near avait toujours respecté le vieil homme, pour ce qu'il avait réalisé, et pour l'avoir arraché à l'inertie dans laquelle il se trouvait dans cet orphelinat mal entretenu. Quillsh Wammy.

Near posa le livre à la droite de la pyramide. Il s'empara du dernier paquet et répéta le même rituel qu'avec les autres. Deux petites figurines en cire, blanches, de la peinture, et un petit scalpel. Rester devait se dire que Near aurait envie de fabriquer encore des fingerdolls. Near s'installa de nouveau à son bureau, et entreprit de façonner deux nouvelles fingerdolls. L'une, aux traits exagérés et l'air complètement idiot, la réplique parfaite de la poupée qui modélisait Kira, des années auparavant. L'autre, un peu moins grossière, représentait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, bien coiffé, bien habillé, l'air sûr de lui. Cette dernière mort était celle qui rachetait toutes les autres. Les quatre seules personnes que Near affectait, disparues pour cet homme vaniteux et aux valeurs peu recommandables. Near l'avait traqué, l'avait confondu devant les membres du SPK et du bureau d'enquête de la police japonaise. Un sourire goguenard se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors que tombait l'être infâme. Les cris de démence du meurtrier résonnaient dans l'esprit de l'albinos qui revoyait en détail la scène. Cette scène avait signé la fin. La fin de la quête de Near. La fin de l'enquête. La fin de Kira. Light Yagami.

Et cinq ans après, il était toujours là. Seul, mais œuvrant à la place du défunt L. Near, ou le successeur du détective numéro un au monde. Ce détective n'avait pas vu son 25e 24 décembre. Aussi Near avait décidé qu'il ne le verrait pas non plus. Il finit de ranger la pièce, laissant le sapin comme seule décoration. Il s'empara d'une veste blanche, et sorti dans le froid de la nuit qui touchait à sa fin. Near contempla un instant la neige, tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux d'une couleur pareille.

_Boule de neige…_

La voix railleuse de Mello résonna dans ses oreilles. Il sourit. Oui, il était une vraie boule de neige.

Il était blanc, tout blanc, si on excluait les deux orbes noires qui lui servaient d'yeux.

La neige tombait justement, des flocons se perdaient dans le blanc de ses cheveux alors qu'il s'aventurait vers la sortie de la grande ville. Parvenu à la limite de celle-ci, il jeta un œil en arrière, accordant un dernier regard à la ville qui s'éveillait lentement au fur et à mesure que l'aube approchait.

Near baissa les yeux vers le sol, et continua son chemin, s'éloignant de tout.

Ce matin du 25 décembre, Hale Lidner s'était réveillée avant le soleil, dans le grand immeuble du SPK, elle s'était préparée pour le matin de Noël, voulant, comme chaque année, aller voir Near qui ouvrirait ses cadeaux une fois qu'elle aurait mit les pieds dans la pièce. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte, se demandant si l'albinos était réveillé. Constatant que le panneau de bois n'était pas verrouillé, elle entra sans plus de cérémonie. Elle fut surprise de trouver un appartement vide, rangé, et des objets divers trônant sur le petit bureau de bois blanc. Elle constata que la veste de Near n'était plus là, et alerta ses collègues.

Ils eurent beau chercher, plus personne ne revit Near vivant. Et sa dépouille fut trouvée un mois plus tard, dans le cimetière qui avait accueilli les cadavres de L, Watari et Matt, ainsi que la tombe vide de Mello. Une pierre de marbre blanc se trouve à présent à la droite de la stèle noire de Mello. Une simple pierre blanche, portant l'inscription :

_Nate River_

_24 août 1991_

_24 janvier 2016_

Sur la terre fraichement retournée, une simple fleur d'anémone, posée à côté d'un bout d'ardoise portant une inscription en lettres d'or :

_Quand on ne gagne pas un jeu, quand on ne termine pas un puzzle, on n'est rien d'autre qu'un perdant._

* * *

**Review ? Et bon Noël en retard ! :)**


	2. Douze coups

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Et voilà, je l'avais dit, un OS à chaque fête, voilà donc celui pour la nouvelle année ! Pas très joyeux non plus, je sais --'**

**J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne année 2o1o, une bonne santé, plein d'inspiration, de yaoi et de chocolat ! :D**

**Merci au passage à Anna, Greengrin et Edhil Morgul pour leurs gentilles reviews :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

**Pairing : MattMello évoqué, MattNear à sens unique.**

**Note : Near peut paraître un peu OOC, j'en suis désolée. Et Matt me semble un peu trop girouette sur les bords...**

* * *

_Good choice ! Here we go !_

La musique répétitive et entraînante du jeu commença alors à se diffuser à travers les hauts parleurs du téléviseur acquis au Noël précédent. Le petit plombier rouge sautait et courait, explosait des tortues mutantes et avalait des champignons qui dans le monde réel seraient fortement déconseillés à la consommation. Les pixels défilaient sans discontinuer, le personnage si célèbre de Nintendo réussissant toutes les épreuves avec brio, sauvant une nouvelle fois cette cruche de princesse blonde.

Bien que cette princesse ne soit pas aussi intelligente, et que son style vestimentaire n'était pas aussi… Noir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aimerait bien être à la place de Mario. Lui au moins avait retrouvé sa bien-aimée.

La musique s'éteignit en même temps que la console, ayant une énième fois terminé ce jeu. Il soupira, et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Le bâton de nicotine à la bouche, la fumée ne tarda pas à emplir la petite pièce qui l'avait vu grandir depuis ses six ans. Une pièce conçue pour deux. Mais l'un des pensionnaires était parti, depuis un moment déjà. Un an, voilà plus d'une année entière qu'il passait loin de son ami. Enfin, que son ami passait loin de lui, parce que lui n'avait pas bougé. Resté dans sa chambre depuis ce jour funeste, ce jour de pluie ou il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Ces yeux d'un bleu électrique si vivants auparavant, si vifs, étaient emplis d'un désespoir et d'une colère telle qu'il en avait eu peur. Ses gestes étaient précipités, hésitants, tremblants. Le reste de ses souvenirs étaient embrumés, comme emportés par la fumée qui emplissait ses poumons abimés.

Sa petite main encore enfantine tendue vers cet éclat doré qui lui échappait, qui s'éloignait dans la nuit noire malgré ses protestations.

_Adieu, Matt._

Ces deux derniers mots, les derniers sortis d'entre ces lèvres tremblantes, la voix autoritaire qui se brisait sur la dernière syllabe, qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.

Le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce fut brisé par des éclats de rire et des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir. Les autres enfants logeant à la Wammy's étaient tous très excités, c'était la fête dans la grande bâtisse de Winchester. Après tout, la saint Sylvestre, c'est qu'une fois par an.

Matt adorait le nouvel an, avec Mello, c'était l'occasion de faire des farces en tout genre, et de se gaver de bonbons, de chocolat et autres pâtisseries sans se faire réprimander par la surveillante générale. Et les crises de foie auquel il était sujet étaient un peu comme sa punition de s'être gavé comme une oie. Mello lui, avait un foie en béton, aussi il abandonnait la perspective d'aller profiter de la première journée de l'année pour rester au chevet de son ami.

Matt n'avait jamais eu de nouvel an heureux depuis la mort de ses parents, et ne comptait pas en avoir de nouveau. Mais Mello avait tout chamboulé. Mello avait réussi à redessiner un sourire sur sa bouille d'enfant cachée par de grosses lunettes d'aviateur oranges. Mello avait réveillé le farceur qui se terrait au plus profond de son cœur malmené. Mello avait illuminé sa vie.

Mais Mello n'était plus là. La Wammy's semblait vide sans la tornade blonde qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Matt ne sortait plus, les yeux rivés à longueur de journée sur son écran, il ne sortait qu'à contre cœur, pour assister aux cours qui lui semblaient bien insipides depuis que l'accro au chocolat ne s'amusait plus à envoyer des boulettes sur un Near toujours aussi inerte.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus vu Near depuis un moment. A croire que la fuite de Mello avait engendré l'enfermement de Near dans l'enquête qui lui avait été confiée. L'albinos était tellement plongé dans ses recherches sur Kira qu'il ne venait même plus en cours. Mais Matt n'en avait cure. Après tout, qu'est-ce que Near représentait pour lui ? Rien. Ou bien un souffre douleur. C'est vrai ça, si Near n'avait pas existé, Mello serait premier. Mello serait resté. Mello l'aurait autorisé à le suivre.

Le jeune Near endossait alors la responsabilité de la fugue de Mello dans l'esprit de Matt.

_Ding Dong…_

Les coups de onze heure. Plus qu'une heure avant 2006. Cette année, Matt avait prévu de partir à son tour. Il allait avoir seize ans en février. Ainsi il avait décidé de partir vers mi-janvier. Il avait déjà fait ses bagages, mais comptait laisser les fêtes se terminer avant d'essayer de retrouver son ami. Il n'avait aucune piste, rien, mais il savait ce qu'il devait chercher : Kira. Si il le cherchait, il finirait par trouver Mello. Matt se rendait bien compte qu'il fonçait dans l'obscurité, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Plus rien ne le rattachait à la Wammy's à présent. Il éteignit sa troisième cigarette avec un soupir.

A ce moment là, un bruit se fit entendre. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Matt grogna.

« C'est pas la peine Roger. Je ne sortirai pas. »

Silence. Trois nouveaux coups.

Matt réprima un soupir de mécontentement.

Trois nouveaux coups.

Le rouquin râla et se leva enfin. Il n'était pas particulièrement patient. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas le vieillard souriant qui servait de directeur à l'établissement qui lui faisait face, mais un petit être aux cheveux d'ivoire.

Matt en resta bouche bée. C'était pas souvent que Near se déplaçait jusque devant sa porte. Matt l'avait d'ailleurs rarement vu se déplacer. Voir Near courir restait du domaine de l'illusion et du rêve.

« Near ? » parvint-il à articuler

Le concerné leva ses orbes grises vers lui, le perçant de son regard inexpressif. D'une main, il tortillait son irremplaçable mèche bouclée au dessus de son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Matt pour briser le silence pesant

Near tressauta et baissa les yeux avant de répondre.

« Je… Je peux… rester avec toi ? »

Matt écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il se pinça le bras, peut-être par simple réflexe, mais il faut avouer que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'albinos de vouloir un peu de compagnie, surtout la sienne. Matt eut un moment d'absence avant de céder le passage à Near. Après tout, une présence humaine, même s'il s'agissait de Near, ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Near ne se fit pas prier et alla s'asseoir sur la moquette encombrée. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur l'odeur persistante de tabac.

Matt s'installa sur l'unique lit qu'il restait dans la chambre et observa Near du coin de l'œil. L'albinos était plus insondable que jamais.

La tête basse, la masse de cheveux blancs cachait ses grands yeux noirs rivés sur le sol. Matt remarqua des poches violettes sous les yeux du jeune homme. Il remarqua également que ses traits enfantins s'étaient légèrement estompés, plus durs et plus adultes qu'auparavant. Matt s'assit en tailleur face à Near et le lorgna derrière ses verres oranges. Son regard croisa celui de l'albinos qui se détourna. Il nota que l'unique photo de Matt et Mello était encadrée et accrochée au mur face au lit.

« Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'une voix neutre

Matt hocha la tête, oui, Mello lui manquait affreusement.

« Et tu comptes le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Near soupira. Sa petite main blanche se perdit à nouveau dans ses cheveux.

« Dis-moi Near… Pourquoi tu es venu ?

_ Pour… Parce que… Je sais que tu pars.

_ Et alors ?

_ N'ais-je pas le droit de te dire au revoir ?

_ Non ! »

Near leva brusquement la tête vers le rouquin qui avait hurlé. Matt, des larmes aux yeux, s'était mis debout et fusillait le plus jeune du regard.

Il n'en revenait pas. L'albinos qui lui avait pris Mello daignait enfin se rendre compte de sa présence ? Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme important auparavant, ne lui avait jamais accordé un regard, pas une parole, rien. Et ce soir, il venait comme s'ils étaient amis ? Matt ne pouvait le supporter.

Sa main se leva et frappa la joue de Near. Une marque rouge se forma sur la peau blanchâtre, mais son propriétaire ne broncha pas.

« Near, sors d'ici. »

Il ne bougea pas.

« Maintenant. »

Toujours aucun mouvement.

« Near ! »

Tremblement, puis les deux orbes grises se levèrent vers le rouquin. Near se leva et de mit à la hauteur de Matt. Il tendit la main et attrapa la sangle des lunettes qui mangeaient la moitié du visage de son interlocuteur, et tira. Matt ne fit pas un geste, et les lunettes chutèrent, dévoilant son regard vert vif, embué et fuyant.

« Je vais m'en aller, puisque tu le veux. Mais avant, je peux… »

La voix encore enfantine de l'albinos s'éteignit et il se blottit contre le pull rayé du rouquin. Matt, surpris, ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer Near, qui l'enlaçait de ses bras frêles. Il eut un léger sourire, après tout, il ne devait pas être aussi insensible que ça. Il lui rendit son étreinte, serrant le corps maigre du rival de son meilleur ami, qui resserra son étreinte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Near le lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il réprima un sanglot, le même qu'il avait refoulé quand Mello était parti en hurlant.

« N'oublie pas, quand tu reverras Mello, de le serrer contre toi, je suis sûr qu'il en a besoin là où il est. »

Matt ne dit rien, il se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Near.

« Promis, je n'oublierai pas. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'albinos. Matt grava cette image dans sa mémoire, loin de savoir que ce serait le dernier sourire qu'il verrait sur le visage de Near. Que ce serait simplement la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

« Tu verras, quand ce sera fini, on reviendra tous les trois à la Wammy's, et Mello réussira à te battre aux examens ! » dit-il de ce ton enjoué qui était sien du temps où Mello était là

Near se tourna vers Matt et répliqua de sa voix claire et trop sérieuse pour un jeune de quatorze ans

« J'aimerais te croire Matt. »

Il se retourna de nouveau et passa le pas de la porte.

Avant qu'il la referme, le regard vert émeraude de Matt croisa l'argenté de Near, un dernier éclat d'argent qui transperça le cœur du rouquin, lui rappelant fortement un bleu envoûtant.

_Ding dong..._

Des hurlements de joie se firent entendre dans le reste de la grande bâtisse. Les douze coups de minuit n'avaient pas fini de retentir que Near s'effuyait déjà.

"Bonne année, Near." souffla-t-il

L'albinos était en train de refermer la porte, il s'arrêta dans son geste et soupira. Il attendit la fin des douze coups, et tira le panneau de bois en prononçant deux derniers mots à l'attention du rouquin.

« Adieu, Matt. »


	3. Chocolat Rouge

**Amis du jour, bonjour, amis du soir, bonsoir !**

**Revoilà un petit OS spécial Saint-Valentin. Personnellement, j'aime pas cette fête. Trop niais. J'ai essayé de faire dans le pas niais, j'espère avoir réussi. **

**Disclaimer : Non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement 8D **

**Pairing : MelloMatt, léger.**

**Note : Cette histoire de voix, c'était un des petits détails que j'avais intégré à mon one-shoot sur l'enfance un peu tragique de Mello. Et le flash-back vient de mon one-shoot sur le White Day... (D'ailleurs je n'en ferais pas d'autre sur cette fête)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Bonjour bonjour ! __Vous êtes bien sur *** radio, il est 8 heures du matin, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour tous les amoureux, et oui c'est la Saint-V…_

Un poing s'abattit sur le pauvre radioréveil qui n'avait pas mérité tant de cruauté. Il faisait bien son boulot pourtant, et c'est comme ça qu'il était remercié… Il y avait vraiment des gens cruels sur terre.

Le propriétaire du dit réveil émit un grognement de mécontentement avant de se redresser dans un mouvement lent. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et bailla longuement. Ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré étaient emmêlés et il se prenait les doigts dans les nombreux nœuds. Il se leva avec un soupir et se dirigea vers la salle de bains miteuse de l'appartement délabré. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et commença à se faire couler un bain. Une fois la baignoire pleine d'eau chaude et de mousse blanche, il enleva son caleçon et se coula dans le bain avec un soupir de bien être. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se permettre un moment de détente, il allait en profiter.

Enfant, il avait toujours adoré prendre des bains, pour un garçon, ça semblait étrange de ne pas préférer se rouler dans la boue avec ses copains. Mais lui il aimait se plonger dans de l'eau bouillante pour réfléchir en paix. Il avait souvent besoin de réfléchir tranquillement d'ailleurs, pour battre Near, il faillait qu'il puisse se concentrer, et la salle de bains était l'endroit idéal pour ça. Lui qui était une vraie boule de nerfs, un moment de calme et de détente était nécessaire à son esprit embrumé.

Ce matin là, il était particulièrement à fleur de peau, son investigation sur Kira n'avançait pas, et il avait peur que Near le devance. Après l'explosion du repaire de la mafia, Mello s'était fait discret. Gravement blessé au début, il avait reçu une aide précieuse de son ami de toujours.

Il avait cru halluciner quand, au milieu des cendres rougeoyantes et des flammes à peine éteintes, une silhouette à la chevelure rouge comme le sang qui tachait son visage douloureux s'était avancée vers lui d'un pas sûr et rapide. Des rayures avaient envahi sa vision alors que le jeune homme dégingandé s'agenouillait devant lui, le scrutant à travers d'épais verres orangés. Un visage fin, aux traits déformés pas l'inquiétude. Un visage doux et familier. _Matt._

Mello ne pensait pas revoir son ami de si tôt. Il le croyait reclus à la Wammy's House, prêt à prendre le relais s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Near, puis à lui-même. Une sorte de plan C. Mello détestait cet aspect de la Wammy's. 1, 2, 3… Lui n'était que le plan B de Near. Et Matt était le plan B de Mello. Et cela pouvait continuer longtemps si Kira s'amusait à décimer les génies de la Wammy's. Mello avait désobéi à ce principe de succession, au lieu d'attendre bien gentiment que Near échoue, il avait décidé de le surpasser immédiatement.

_Cependant, tu as laissé Matt derrière. Comme ton plan B._

La voix était revenue. Le soir pluvieux où il avait quitté la grande bâtisse de Winchester, cette voix pincharde avait recommencé à s'adresser à lui avec cette pointe d'ironie qu'elle avait déjà quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Cette voix, qu'il identifiait comme sa conscience, s'était tue quand Mello avait définitivement renoncé à son identité, quand il avait pris la main du nouvel arrivant aux accents slaves pour en faire son ami. La voix s'était adoucie, avait pris des sonorités dignes d'un russe fraichement débarqué. Mais elle était revenue à présent. Et l'accompagnait dans ses moments les plus difficiles, au grand dam du blond qui voulait l'occulter en vain.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Matt ce jour-là, la main tendue vers lui, prêt à l'aider et à le soutenir, il s'était rendu compte que non, Matt n'était pas son plan B. Non, il était une sorte de soutien, un partenaire, un Luigi qui le suivait lui, Mario.

Mello avait emménagé avec Matt, forcé de rester alité quelques semaines à cause de sa blessure. Cette brûlure lui avait endommagé la moitié du visage. Lui qui était si attaché à l'esthétique ne trouvait pas le creux couleur cramé d'un très bon goût, mais il se rassurait en se disant que ça aurait pu être pire.

_Toujours à faire ta starlette, hein Miha' ?_

_Miha'_… Quel surnom ignoble. Mello détestait ce petit nom que lui donnait la voix aux accents irlandais. Il ne s'appelait plus Mihael. Mais ce nom lui collait à la peau, Kira le connaissait d'ailleurs, il en était certain, ce nom ne lui avait causé que des malheurs. Et ça continuait.

Il regarda ses mains fripées par l'eau un instant, il estima qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir de la baignoire et de s'habiller. Il enfila son pantalon de cuir et son haut taillé dans le même tissu. Il sécha ses cheveux blonds avec une serviette avant de les démêler de quelques coups de brosse. Son chapelet rouge autour du cou, il sortit de la salle de bains pour s'enfoncer dans le canapé miteux.

_Tu sais quoi ? Avec ton costume de cuir tu pourrais faire les trottoirs… T'étais pas programmé pour ça à la base ?_

Mello grinça des dents. Cette voix, toujours à lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs, de son enfance notamment. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que l'appartement était étrangement rangé. D'habitude, le sol était jonché de fils électriques en tout genre, des écrans allumés de partout, des manettes traînant çà et là. Mais ce matin là chaque console était rangée, les fils enroulés, les écrans éteints, et pas de trace de chips ou de soda sur le sol ou la table. Mello resta sans voix et haussa les épaules avant de se rendre dans le coin qui servait de cuisine improvisée. Il fouilla un instant dans le placard et constata avec mécontentement qu'il n'y avait pas trace de chocolat. Pas une miette. Il grogna et attrapa un paquet de chips avant de se coller devant la télévision. Il mit une chaîne au pif et grogna à nouveau en tombant sur une émission à la con spécial Saint Valentin. Fête commerciale et à vomir de niaiserie. Et toutes les chaînes en avaient fait leur fil conducteur du jour. Il soupira en abandonnant son zapping.

« Quelle connerie. »

Tiens, pas d'écho. Mais c'est vrai ça. Où était donc passé le no life ? Mello se disait bien qu'un truc ne collait pas. Pas de Matt, appart' rangé, pas de chocolat… Etrange. Mello attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son ami, qui devait être en pleine filature, seule explication plausible à son absence pour le blond peu imaginatif.

« _Bip Bip Bip… Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du …_ »

Mello raccrocha d'un geste rageur. Pourquoi Matt jouait-il les abonnés absents d'un coup ?

_Ca se trouve il t'a laissé tout seul. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, ils t'abandonnent tous, comme ta maman chérie._

« La ferme ! » hurla Mello à cette voix dans sa tête

Il devait être un peu fou sur les bords. Juste un peu. Mais cette ignoble voix mettait souvent le doigt sur les faiblesses du blond, aussi peu nombreuses soient-elles. La boule de nerfs était très susceptible, et, intérieurement, il avait peur, peur que le schéma se répète et qu'il se retrouve de nouveau seul. Si Matt l'abandonnait, pourrait-il s'en remettre ?

Il se donna une claque intérieure, non, Matt ne l'avait pas abandonné : il avait laissé sa PSP. Et Matt sans sa PSP, c'était comme Mello sans chocolat, comme Near sans jouet, comme Bonnie sans Clyde.

Alors qu'il se tiraillait l'esprit avec des questions toutes aussi idiotes les unes que les autres et sans rapport avec l'enquête, un cliquetis de clés se fit entendre. Une tête rousse aux lunettes orange passa par l'embrasure de la porte pour vérifier que la pièce n'était pas vide. Mello se retourna et lui souffla un bonjour, cachant son soulagement.

« Bien dormi Mel' ? »

Mello sourit et acquiesça, il préférait le surnom que Matt lui donnait. Matt n'avait jamais cherché à connaître son véritable nom, et avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Lui il connaissait Mello, pas Mihael Keehl.

Matt avait un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, il avançait à pas mesurés dans la pièce et sembla cacher quelque chose dans son dos. Mello haussa les sourcils et eut un sourire. Cette scène lui rappelait une Saint Valentin particulière à la Wammy's House.

_Mellooooooooooo !_

__Oui oui j'suis là ! Pas la peine d'hurler !_

__ Excuse. Je te cherche depuis une demi-heure tu sais._

__ Ah, et pourquoi tu me cherchais ?_

__ Je… Je… voulaistedonnerça._

_Matt, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, tendait un paquet rouge vif à son ami blond, du chocolat. Pour la Saint-Valentin. Le visage du blond avait alors pris une teinte équivalente à celle qu'arborait le rouquin._

Mello avait savouré cette tablette de chocolat. Le chocolat que Matt lui avait offert avait étrangement meilleur goût que celui que les cantinières lui donnaient régulièrement.

« Mel'… »

Le dit Mello leva la tête vers son ami, il avait cette couleur rouge peinte sur les joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mattie ? »

L'autre tressauta à l'entente de ce petit nom qui ne sonnait bien qu'avec la voix de Mello.

« Ben… Y'avaitplusdechocolatetvuqu'aujourd'huic'estlasaintvalentin… Bah jet'enaiacheté… » bégaya-t-il, le regard fuyant, tendant un paquet rouge épais

_Oh comme c'est touchant, t'as un admirateur Miha' !_

Mello rosit et accepta le chocolat qu'il ouvrit immédiatement, ignorant les sarcasmes de la voix. Matt eut un sourire de soulagement quand Mello enfourna deux carrés dans sa bouche. Il y eut un silence gêné entre les deux, puis Mello se décida à parler.

« Tu sais quoi Matt ?

_ Non, quoi ?

_ C'est comme quand on était petits. »

Matt se tut un instant et eut un petit rire. Un de ses rires clairs et sincères que Mello appréciait particulièrement.

« T'as raison.

_ Matt…

_ Oui ?

_ Et si…

_ Mais encore ?

_ Tu veux pas qu'on se le partage ce chocolat ? »

Matt le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, jamais Mello n'avait partagé de chocolat avec lui de son plein gré. Grande première !

Mais il ne dit pas non. Il s'assit à côté de son ami avec un sourire. Et les deux jeunes gens partagèrent un chocolat au lait tout ce qu'il y a de plus délicieux, fondant et croquant, oubliant les soucis liés à Kira, à Near, à tout le reste qui ne comptait pas dans ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

« Mel'…

_ Quoi ?

_ Я тибя люблю. (1)

_ Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que ça signifie ?

_ T'as pas encore été fouiller ?

_ Non, je veux que toi tu me le traduises.

_ Нет. Может быть один день.

_ Matt…

_ Oups pardon. Je voulais dire : Peut-être un jour. »

Mello ne relança pas la conversation. Comme pour punir Matt d'un savoir que lui ne possédait pas, il lui arracha ses lunettes sans autre forme de cérémonie, les deux orbes d'un vert émeraudes enfin exposées à la lumière et au regard bleu électrique de Mello qui arborait un sourire de vainqueur.

Etrangement, la voix ne vint plus l'embêter ce jour-là. Tout était bien. Juste lui et Matt. Simplement tous les deux.

_Sans soucis, ni préoccupations._

* * *

**Review ? '^^**

**(1) Se prononce "Ia tibia lioubliou", je vous laisse deviner ce que ça veut dire, même si c'est prévisible au vu de la fête ;)**

**(2) Se prononce "Niet. Mojèt bouét adine dién." en gros. x)**


	4. Mellow April

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord un petit Joyeuses Pâques général ! Pour ma part c'pas joyeux à cause des révisions de bac blanc et tout le tralala tsouin tsouin... Mais ca ne m'êmpêche pas de faire des nuits blanches pour écrire :D**

**Donc cet OS n'est pas un OS de Pâques, mais dur 1er avril. Oui je suis en retard je sais... Poisson d'avril ? x)**

**C'était plus du écrit-pour-s'amuser qu'un truc vraiment recherché... Donc excusez la qualité médiocre de cet OS, je me rattrape pour Pâques (le chocolat, je sais pas pour vous, mais ça m'inspire... xD). Celui-là arrivera demain, ou dans la soirée si j'arrive à le fignoler comme je veux. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Note : La blague foireuse de Matt est tout droit sortie des "blagues foireuses de S". Le poisson d'avril des élèves à leur prof, c'est du fait réel pur et dur (moi ayant fait partie des 30 et quelques gogoles à le faire...). Et le poisson feuilleté aussi est réel, la façon de le manger, je l'appelle le "comment éviter de s'embêter avec la pâte feuilletée quand ça vient de sonner".**

* * *

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, le vent était calme et la grande bâtisse de la Wammy's House aussi. Ce matin-là était un matin tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, commençant par une fanfare de réveils sonnant à l'unisson pour réveiller les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat de Winchester. Les dits pensionnaires s'éveillèrent alors en cœur, remplissant les couloirs quelques minutes plus tard.

Dans une chambre de l'étage des garçons, Mello s'étirait au bord de son lit, donnant un coup de pied dans la masse de couvertures en face de lui. La masse en question grogna et remua un instant, une tête rousse en sortit presque aussitôt.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Matt d'une voix pâteuse

Mello lui indiqua le réveil, qui affichait sept heures et demie, puis il se leva pour prendre sa douche, laissant le rouquin achever sa phase de flottement entre rêve et réalité. Matt le regarda faire, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et baillant à outrance.

Mello se coula dans la baignoire et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude avant de lâcher un soupir de bien-être quand les gouttes commencèrent à dévaler les courbes de son corps mince. Une fois savonné et rouge comme une écrevisse, il sortit de la vasque de porcelaine blanche, séchant ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré et nouant une serviette autour de sa taille. Il retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller, laissant la place à un Matt qui semblait un peu trop joyeux pour quelqu'un qu'on venait de sortir du lit.

Le blondinet ne s'en formalisa pas et acheva de se préparer en enfilant le jean et le t-shirt noir qui composaient sa tenue du jour. Il fouilla d'un geste machinal dans son tiroir à la recherche d'une tablette de chocolat, quelle surprise quand sa main toucha le fond en bois du tiroir sans rencontrer l'emballage d'aluminium espéré. Etonné, il fouilla dans tout le meuble, mais rien à faire : il n'y avait pas de chocolat.

_Pas de chocolat..._

Coup dur pour le jeune homme accro au cacao. Enervé, il alla d'un pas lourd à la cafétéria, son ventre criant famine. Il se prit un café bien noir, et le carré de chocolat qui allait avec lui permit d'assouvir un peu son envie. Il savoura le mélange du chocolat et du café, un goût amer se répandant dans sa bouche encore un peu pâteuse.

Les autres enfants étaient un peu plus bruyants que d'habitude, malgré cela il entendit les bips bips caractéristiques de la console de Matt qui arrivait, un grand sourire de mongole accroché aux lèvres.

« T'as l'air bien heureux aujourd'hui toi. dit Mello d'un air suspicieux

_ Normal. J'suis dans mon bon jour. Répondit-il d'un ton détaché

_ Chanceux moi j'ai pas de chocolat. »

Matt étouffa un rire et avala une bouchée de croissant avant de répliquer qu'il n'avait pas qu'à tout manger. Mello grommela une insulte bien sentie que Matt n'entendit pas, occupé par son jeu de son petit déjeuner. Une fois son niveau fini, il regarda bêtement Mello à travers ses goggles. Il lui fit un sourire un peu idiot et dit, tout fier :

« Dis Mello : Qu'est-ce qu'un ours polaire ?

_ Un mammifère qui vit sur la banquise, c'est quoi cette question foireuse !

_ Ben non, c'est un ours cartésien qui a changé de coordonnées ! »

Mello le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche entre-ouverte, ses lèvres reproduisant les mouvements nécessaires à répéter la phrase de Matt, mais en version muette. A croire que Mello n'avait pas l'option « son surround ».

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Matt ait pu sortir une blague aussi pourrie, aussi stupide, aussi nulle ! A jeter à la poubelle illico-presto.

Mello préféra ne pas relever la blague et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre, afin finir de se préparer loin de cet être dénué d'un bon sens de l'humour. Une fois ses préparatif terminés, le blondinet ressorti dans le couloir pour se balader un peu, voulant se défouler pour calmer son envie de chocolat. Il passa devant la chambre de Near, dont la porte était ouverte. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et vit un Near immobile devant un puzzle non fait. Etonnant. Trop étonnant pour ne pas attiser la curiosité du blondinet qui s'approcha de l'albinos. Ce qu'il découvrit finit d'achever de le surprendre.

Au lieu des pièces immaculées habituelles, c'était des pièces couleur cacao qui s'amoncelaient devant le gamin aux cheveux blancs. Et le gamin aux cheveux de paille reconnut immédiatement la légère odeur sucrée qui s'en échappait. La réaction fut instantanée.

« BORDEL NEAR ! » cria Mello, faisant légèrement sursauter Near qui ne s'attendait pas à une explosion de décibels si soudaine

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mello ? demanda Near

_ C'est toi l'abruti qui m'a piqué mon chocolat !

_ Non, mais si tu sais où sont mes pièces ce serait gentil de me le dire.

_ Je m'en tape le coquillage de tes sal… »

Mello s'interrompit quand il remarqua la tête rousse qui les observait. Matt affichait un grand sourire et se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de la tête du blond.

« Matt… Dis-moi… Tu serais pas un peu au courant de se qu'il se passe ici par hasard ?

_ Moi ? Pourquoi ça ?

_ Te fous pas de moi ! C'est toi qui a fait ça !

_ Poisson d'avril Mello ! » ria Matt

_Poisson… D'avril ?_

Mello joua un instant les poissons, ce qui collait assez avec le contexte, avant de comprendre et de soupirer d'un air las. Voilà le comment du pourquoi de la disparition de son précieux chocolat, et de la blague foireuse de Matt. Mello n'aimait pas le 1er avril, vous aurez deviné pourquoi.

Il récupéra son bien, sans se soucier de Near qui n'avait toujours pas ses pièces, laissant un Matt hilare derrière lui. Grognant et pestant contre son ami, il dévora les pièces de chocolat dans son coin, il était tellement agacé par les idioties de Matt qu'il ne resta bientôt plus de cacao.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, obligeant le blond à se diriger vers sa salle de classe. Il ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs, et se mit à penser que les autres étaient bien ponctuels. Ou pas, puisque lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, seul Near était assis, recroquevillé sur sa chaise au premier rang, une main dans les cheveux, il ne s'étonnait même pas de l'absence des autres élèves.

Il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper non plus et s'assit à sa place du troisième rang, la tête dans les mains, soupirant à outrance.

Le professeur entra peu après, et ce fut lui qui posa la question à savoir où étaient passés les autres élèves. Ceci déclencha une véritable clameur de la part des élèves manquant qui arrivèrent comme un seul homme en hurlant : « POISSON D'AVRIL ».

Les trois déjà présents eurent des réactions très différentes. Near ne bougea pas, fidèle à lui-même il se contenta de tortiller sa mèche de cheveux d'ivoire. Le professeur les regardait d'un air amusé, certainement attendri par ces gamins joyeux et blagueurs. Mello, quant à lui, affichait une expression de totale incompréhension, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ce « poisson d'avril », et trouvait tout cela d'un ridicule tel que ça dépassait l'entendement.

Les autres élèves, dont Matt, parce bien sûr, il avait participé à la blague, allèrent s'asseoir et le cours commença dans la bonne humeur. Et d'autres s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure du déjeuner. Déjeuner que Mello attendait avec impatience, la faim lui tiraillant l'estomac depuis quelques heures déjà. Il déchanta vite en voyant que le menu aussi se pliait à la coutume pour le moins agaçante du premier avril. « Poisson d'avril au chocolat ». Génial. Mais le mot chocolat fit son petit effet sur l'accro du cacao. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand il se retrouva face à un feuilleté qui ressemblait vaguement à un poisson. Mais il y avait bien du chocolat. Et Mello ne se gêna pas, il ouvrit le poisson et dégusta la pâte au chocolat qui le remplissait, délaissant le pourtour.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque, décidant d'oublier cette matinée pour le moins agaçante dans un bon livre. Mello n'aimait pas le 1er avril, lui aimait faire des blagues, mais les 364 autres jours de l'année. Et puis, il n'aimait pas le poisson non plus, dommage Mattie lui les adorait, d'ailleurs il en a égaré un, sur le t-shirt de Mello.


	5. Black & White

**Oui oui oui, je suis ENCORE en retard '^^**

**Mais le joli Bac blanc de Français est passé par là ! (Oh quelle joie...).**

**Bref, cet OS aussi est un peu court, et ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai pu écrire (étrangement le jour de Pâques ne m'inspire que de la faim, pas de bonnes phrases)...**

**J'ai tenté le pov interne et la première personne, avec Near. Oui j'aime expérimenter. J'espère donc ne pas l'avoir fait trop OOC. Et il y a une légère touche de MelloNear à sens unique.**

**Je me suis amusée à compter, j'ai écrit 3o fois le mot chocolat dans ce texte. Un nouveau record !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Allez debout là-dedans ! Les cloches sont passées ! »_

_La voix pincharde de la surveillante de couloir retentissait, forte et enjouée, réveillant les derniers trainards qui ne s'étaient pas précipités dans la salle commune pour découvrir ce que les « cloches » avaient apporté. _

_J'ouvris un œil quand cette voix parvint à mes oreilles. Je jetait alors le dit oeil sur mon réveil à cristaux liquides, il indiquait huit heures et des poussières. Je n'étais pas un fan de grasses matinées le dimanche, mais là je n'avais qu'une envie, retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Mais la surveillante n'était pas de cet avis._

_La vieille femme entra sans crier gare dans ma chambre, ouvrant les volets en chantonnant qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Je choisis de garder mes yeux hermétiquement fermés. Elle se pencha sur moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux pour me réveiller en douceur, elle aimait bien me dorloter, j'avais beau aller sur mes 13 ans, elle me prenait toujours pour le gamin que j'étais à mon entrée à la Wammy's House. Et c'était plutôt agaçant si vous voulez mon avis._

_Je grognais et me retournais, décidé à ne pas me lever. Hors de question que je sorte de mon lit. La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller et la couette remontée jusqu'au cou, je ne daignais pas broncher. Je n'étais pas feignant, ni en manque de sommeil, juste que j'avais l'intuition que je devrais rester au lit ce matin. _

_La surveillante ne voulut pas me laisser tranquille, aussi me résolus-je à me redresser et à repousser mes couvertures pour qu'elle me fiche la paix. Une fois la vieille dame satisfaite et partie, je soupirais lentement. En me frottant les yeux, je me dressais sur mes deux jambes et me dirigeais vers la commode pour en extirper un pantalon et une chemise, les deux blancs comme neige. Je me saisis aussi d'un caleçon en coton et m'enfermais dans la salle de bains. Je me débarrassais de mon pyjama et rentrais dans la cabine de douche, tournant le robinet et laissant l'eau tiède couler le long de mon corps plutôt mince. Je me savonnais en vitesse avec un gel douche à la pêche, l'odeur sucrée m'emplissant les narines alors que me saisissais de mon shampooing à l'amande. J'aimais le mélange de ces odeurs._

_Lorsque je me trouvais suffisamment propre, je sortis de la cabine et me trouvais face à mon reflet dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo. Seule ma tête était visible, j'étais bien trop petit. Je l'ai toujours été. A presque 13 ans je ne faisais qu'un mètre quarante. Autant dire que j'étais parmi les plus petits._

_Je m'habillais en vitesse et séchais mes cheveux d'ivoire. Oui, mes cheveux étaient blancs, et l'ont toujours été, et curieusement, mes yeux n'étaient pas rouges, mais noirs. Un albinos partiel ? Une dépigmentation capillaire ? Allez savoir, moi-même je n'ai jamais cherché le pourquoi du comment. Et puis le blanc c'est beau._

_Je sortis de ma chambre après avoir enfilé une paire de chaussettes et me dirigeais vers la salle commune où étaient rassemblés tous les pensionnaires de la Wammy's House._

_C'était le mâtin de Pâques, et chacun attendait sa part de chocolat. Il faut dire que nous étions gâtés. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle, je découvris un véritable amas de friandises chocolatées. De quoi vous filer une indigestion rien qu'à les regarder. Moi je n'étais pas très friand de chocolat. Mais je n'étais pas contre en manger une fois par an._

_Au milieu de la salle, Mello était en train de parler avec animation avec un Matt à moitié réveillé, et complètement débraillé. Mello était un accro au chocolat. Il en mangeait à longueur de journée, je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment il faisait ça. Moi j'aurais déjà eu une crise de foie depuis longtemps. _

_Je m'assis dans un coin, tortillant une mèche de mes cheveux, en attendant qu'on me donne ma part de chocolat pour que je puisse m'en aller jouer. C'était la seule chose qui m'importait, aller jouer. C'était le seul intérêt que je trouvais à Pâques, c'était férié, il n'y avait pas cours, je pouvais jouer. Mello criait, apparemment il n'en avait pas eu assez à son goût, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir plus, partage équitable oblige. Ce fut mon tour, j'eu le droit à un gros œuf au chocolat blanc et quelques petits œufs pralinés. Les œufs pralinés finirent dans les mains de Linda, que tout le monde à l'orphelinat savait folle de tout ce qui contient de la praline. Je gardais mon œuf. Le chocolat blanc c'était bien. _

_Je retournais dans ma chambre, m'asseyant au milieu de la moquette immaculée. _

_Je sortit mes robots colorés de leur boîte et entreprenait de les faire voler dans tous les sens d'une seule main, l'autre occupée par l'œuf en chocolat que je grignotais de temps à autre. Le goût sucré et doux du chocolat blanc envahissait ma bouche et venait chatouiller mes papilles (1)._

_J'étais tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'un boucan provenant du couloir me fasse lever les yeux de mon jeu. Au même moment, Mello entra dans ma chambre comme un sauvage. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait d'arriver ainsi comme un malpropre, mais il me coupa avant que je n'aie pu émettre un son._

_« Near ! Tu as donné des chocolats à Linda ? »_

_Je le regardais un instant avec le visage neutre qui me caractérisait. J'ai été un peu idiot sur ce coup-là, si Mello venait me voir un jour de Pâques, c'était forcément en rapport avec du chocolat._

_« Oui. dis-je d'un ton neutre_

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Parce que je n'aime pas les pralinés. Et qu'elle les adore._

__ T'aurais pu me les donner à moi !_

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Parce que… Oh et puis merde files-moi le reste ! »_

_En disant cela, il s'approcha de moi et chipa l'œuf que j'avais dans la main gauche. Il l'observa un instant et me le jeta à la figure avec une moue dégoutée._

_« Beurk du chocolat blanc ! »_

_Je repris mon bien et demandai à Mello : « Tu n'aimes pas ? »_

_Il me répondit par la négative, d'un hochement de tête. Il se saisit de la cloche en chocolat qu'il avait reçue et dont il ne restait que le bas, déjà, et la tendit fièrement devant lui. _

_« Ca, c'est du bon chocolat ! »_

_Je regardais la cloche un instant, puis portais de nouveau mon attention sur Mello qui salivait d'envie face à son chocolat. Et Mello quand il avait envie de quelque chose, il le voulait dans l'instant. Aussi la cloche ne fit pas long feu._

_Je l'observais se délecter du cacao, et me demandais si c'était vraiment aussi bon que ça en avait l'air. Moi je n'ai toujours eu le droit qu'à du chocolat blanc. Etrangement, Roger trouvait que ça me correspondait bien, et je n'avais plus mangé de chocolat au lait depuis mes quatre ans. Encore moins de chocolat noir. _

_Mello était assis en face de moi, dépité, il ne lui restait que la tablette qu'il avait mise dans sa poche le matin même avant de se rendre dans la salle commune, enfin, ce n'était que spéculation de ma part, je ne pensais pas qu'il oublierait une tablette dans un pantalon. _

_« Raah, j'ai plus que ça à manger, et toi qu'es pas fichu d'avoir du vrai chocolat !_

__ J'en ai._

__ Nan, c'est du beurre essentiellement._

__ Ca n'a pas le même goût ?_

__ Quoi donc ?_

__ Ton chocolat._

__ Ne compare pas le vrai chocolat avec cette ignoble chose blanche !_

__ Mais c'est bon pourtant._

__ T'es chiant Near ! »_

_Sur ces mots, il cassa un carré de chocolat de sa tablette, à en juger par la couleur c'était du noir. Ni une, ni deux, il m'attrapa les joues et me fit ouvrir les lèvres pour enfourner le petit morceau. Aussitôt, une effluve amère se répandit dans ma bouche, me faisant grimacer. J'avalais avec difficulté. C'était bien trop amer pour moi. Pas bon du tout. Je pris un morceau de mon œuf au chocolat blanc pour faire passer le goût._

_« Ben alors, t'aimes pas ça ?_

__ Non._

__ T'es nul. C'est trop bon !_

__ Trop amer._

__ Et alors, ton truc blanc c'est trop doux ! »_

_Il me regardait de haut, prêt à me frapper si je continuais à soutenir que le chocolat blanc était meilleur. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il me frappe. Heureusement pour moi, Matt entra, demandant ce qu'il se passait, certainement étonné que le silence règne en présence de Mello. Surtout Mello avec moi._

_« Cet idiot dit que cette immondice blanche est meilleure que mon chocolat noir !_

__ Ah, et pourquoi ?_

__ Trop amer. répondis-je_

__ Et toi Mello, pourquoi t'aimes pas le chocolat blanc ?_

__ Trop doux._

__ Vous êtes vraiment deux boulets. »_

_Matt rit et cassa un morceau de son propre chocolat, et m'en donna un bout, ainsi qu'à Mello._

_« Le meilleur chocolat, c'est celui-là. Ni trop amer, ni trop doux. » dit-il_

_Et il partit, nous laissant là comme deux idiots en face de notre chocolat. Mello ne se fit pas prier pour le mettre dans sa bouche, je l'imitais._

_Une saveur sucrée et douce vint titiller mes papilles, un arrière goût de cacao pas assez prononcé pour me faire grimacer se manifesta à son tour. C'était bon. Et ce n'était pas blanc. _

_Mello semblait convaincu par le chocolat au lait de Matt. Mais se remit à croquer dans l'amère tablette qu'il avait en main. _

_« Mouais, c'est bon mais ça vaut pas le noir. »_

_J'aurais pu répondre de même, ça ne valait pas le blanc. Je préférais sa douceur et son goût sucré. Chacun ses goûts._

(…)

**Avril 2010.**

C'était le dernier Pâques que j'ai vécu avec Mello. Celui-ci ayant fuit la Wammy's quelques mois plus tard. Curieusement, ce fut le seul Pâques où il m'avait adressé la parole, passant les autres dans sa chambre à se coller une crise de foie doublée d'une indigestion.

Maintenant qu'il était mort, et Matt avec, il n'y avait plus personne pour manger ces deux œufs. Perdre du chocolat, Mello n'aurait jamais toléré ça.

Aussi je me lève et casse un morceau de l'œuf au chocolat noir, et l'enfourne dans ma bouche, y ajoutant un bout de mon chocolat blanc.

Amer et sucré. Blanc et noir. Lui et moi.

Si seulement on avait pu se mélanger comme ce chocolat, peut-être serait-il encore là aujourd'hui…

* * *

**(1) Cette phrase a été écrite par écriture automatique, c'est pour dire que mon subconscient avait la dalle.**

**Reviews ? *yeux de chien battu***


	6. Douceur Musicale

**Bonjour/bonsoir mes chers amis en vacances (enfin je suppose) !**

**Je sais, la fête de la musique c'était y'a un petit moment déjà... Mais Japan Expo oblige, j'avais de la couture à finir. Je suis super en retard sur mes publications... x.x**

**Pour parler de cet OS, l'idée m'est venue en pensant aux fêtes de fin de colo où y'en a toujours qui restent dans leur coin. J'ai pensé que les deux associaux se prêtaient bien au jeu. J'espère ne les avoir pas fait trop OOC. Donc oui, il y aura du MattNear dans cet OS. u_u**

**A part ça, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! Et vous annonce qu'il ne reste qu'un ou deux OS dans ce recueil. Halloween et peut-être la Saint Patrick en retard (très en retard). **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En cet après-midi ensoleillé, les élèves de la Wammy's étaient tous enfermés dans la salle d'examen. Le nez sur leurs copies, le stylo affuté et l'œil oscillant entre feuille et montre. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était le grattement caractéristique des mines sur le papier, ainsi que quelques soupirs poussés par le professeur en charge de surveiller l'examen.

Au premier rang, un élève se distinguait des autres. Tout d'abord par sa chevelure d'un blanc éclatant, mais aussi par le fait qu'il n'écrivait pas. En fait, il faisait un puzzle, un puzzle tout blanc. Il tenait une mèche de cheveux et la tripotait tout en résolvant son puzzle. Il avait le regard vague et son visage blafard était impassible.

Alors qu'il venait de poser la dernière pièce de son jeu de carton, la sonnerie retentit, déclenchant un raclement de chaises pour le moins harmonique. Les élèves partirent dans un vacarme assourdissant en déposant leurs copies sur le bureau du professeur en une pile désordonnée.

Le petit albinos au puzzle sortit lui aussi à la suite des autres, laissant quelques feuilles remplies d'une écriture ronde et soignée. Il partit d'un pas lourd, traînant ses pieds uniquement recouverts par des chaussettes blanches en coton.

Il se rendit dans une vaste pièce largement éclairée par de nombreuses fenêtres. Plutôt que de s'enfoncer dans un des larges fauteuils, il préféra s'asseoir dans un coin avec son jeu, un genou replié sur sa poitrine. Il renversa son puzzle, les pièces s'écrasant au sol dans un fouillis de carton blanc.

Il recommença alors à jouer, encore et encore. La pièce se remplit doucement de toutes sortes d'enfants, des braillards, des discrets, des joueurs, mais tous avaient une intelligence hors-normes. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui prêtait attention, passant simplement devant lui sans le voir. A vrai dire, ils étaient tous habitués à le voir là.

C'aurait pu être une journée tout à fait banale pour le jeune albinos. Mais il fut dérangé dans son occupation par Roger, le directeur de la Wammy's House. Le vieil homme mit sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda gentiment de s'en aller, ils avaient besoin de la salle commune.

Ainsi, le jeune garçon se leva et alla s'installer dans sa chambre, troquant puzzle pour lego. Et il commença une construction de ces petits rectangles de plastique qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu réaliser dans un laps de temps aussi court qu'une après-midi de juin.

L'après-midi passa vite pour l'albinos, occupé à élever des buildings de lego en tout genre et de toutes les couleurs. Curieux contraste entre le matériau et l'ouvrier, d'un immaculé presque étincelant. Une fois son œuvre terminée, ou plutôt, une fois sa boîte vide, il contempla un instant le résultat de son dur labeur. Il n'accorda pas un sourire au fruit de ses efforts et alla s'agenouiller sur son lit, sa main tâtonnant sur une étagère au-dessus, à la recherche d'un livre. Il le trouva manifestement et s'en empara avant de se plonger dans la lecture de l'épais volume à reliure rouge. Il s'installa alors au milieu du lit pour mieux lire et ne bougea plus que pour tourner les pages jaunies.

Vers dix-neuf heures, un gargouillement rompit le silence de la pièce, provenant de l'estomac du jeune garçon. Il leva les yeux de son livre et marqua la page avec un morceau de papier prévu à cet effet. Il eut à peine le temps de s'extirper de son lit que sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée, détruisant la moitié de sa ville de plastique si belle et si proprement édifiée.

Le responsable de cet attentat aux lego n'était autre qu'un jeune garçon un peu plus vieux, portant ses cheveux blonds au carré. Il mâchouillait une tablette de chocolat noir qu'il tenait de la main droite, la gauche étant occupée à tenir la poignée de la porte. Il détaillait l'albinos d'un œil noir. D'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, il annonça :

« Near ! Dépêche-toi de venir manger, si on commence la fête en retard à cause de toi, t'es mort.

_ La fête… Ca m'étonne que tu aies envie d'y aller.

_ C'est pas pour danser, mais y'a un buffet avec du chocolat à profusion.

_ Ceci explique cela.

_ Bon, tu bouges ? »

Et sur ces mots pour le moins polis et gentils, le blondinet s'enfuit, direction la cafétéria. L'albinos, qu'on pouvais à présent appeler Near, lui emboîta le pas, toujours en traînant des pieds. Il entra dans la grande pièce lumineuse et alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Presque aussitôt, le service commença. Il devait être le dernier à arriver. Pour ça que le blond l'avait pressé.

Le repas fut inhabituellement rapide. Les frites et le steak de chacun fut vite engloutit, si vite que Near eut à peine le temps de finir sa viande. Il abandonna ses frites et passa au dessert en même temps que les autres : une pêche melba. Les pensionnaires finirent de manger et se rendirent tous d'un même pas dans la salle commune.

Near, peu enthousiaste, les suivit. Il regarda de son œil morne les arrangements apportés à la pièce, maintenant transformée en véritable boîte de nuit pour enfant. Une table surchargée de mets et de boisson se dressait sur le côté droit, une piste de danse improvisée trônait au milieu de la salle. Les jeunes étaient apparemment contents de la décoration un peu trop colorée au goût de Near. Quand la salle fut remplie de jeunes braillards, Roger demanda à la surveillante en chef de mettre la musique en route.

Le premier réflexe de Near fut de se boucher les oreilles. Le flot de musique techno n'était pas tellement à son goût, lui préférait le calme de sa chambre. Mais il était obligé de participer à la fête, tout le personnel de la Wammy's étant regroupé dans la salle commune à observer les jeunes s'amuser avec un air attendrit sur le visages. Même les petits génies savaient apprécier les fêtes. Enfin, pas tous.

Near s'était isolé dans un coin, comme à son habitude, et observait d'un œil morne ses camarades évoluer sur la piste de danse.

Il restait immobile, parfaitement insensible à l'ambiance festive, à la musique et à l'aspect appétissant de la fontaine de chocolat. Il ne broncha même pas quand un garçon à lunettes renversa son soda sur sa chemise blanche. Il avait alors une grosse tache orange, bien voyante et collante. Pas très agréable en somme.

Vers le milieu de la soirée, une fillette à couettes s'approcha de lui, s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Near ? Ca va pas ?

_ Si, ça va très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, Linda.

_ Tu ne danses pas.

_ Je ne suis pas un virtuose de la danse.

_ Et alors, personne ne l'est ! Allez viens danser avec moi !

_ Je n'en ai pas envie, merci.

_ Rooh, même quand c'est la fête, t'es pas marrant !

_ Je sais. »

La dénommée Linda le regarda d'un mauvais œil, visiblement vexée, avant de se lever et de rejoindre les autres danseurs. Near reporta son regard sur le sol, attendant la fin de la fête. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier où il était, se concentrant sur les dernières lignes du roman qu'il lisait, cherchant à deviner la suite. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû l'emmener avec lui, même si la lumière n'était pas tellement propice à la lecture.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Elle affichait vingt-trois heures. Near soupira. Il espérait vraiment que la fête s'arrête au plus tôt. Il était fatigué et la musique commençait à lui donner mal au crâne. Et la grosse tache collante de soda n'était toujours pas sèche.

Il resta alors dans son inactivité, regardant les autres. Il remarqua qu'il n'était apparemment pas le seul à s'ennuyer. Un rouquin, affalé dans une chaise en plastique sur le côté de la piste, avait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Il tenait une console portable de sa main gauche, la droite pianotait sur son genou. Near plissa les yeux et constata que la console était éteinte. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. Pour ça qu'il ne jouait pas.

Near baissa les yeux, posant sa tête sur son genou, puis il ferma les paupières, tentant de se reposer malgré la musique et le bruit environnant.

Les minutes passèrent, et personne ne remarqua le petit albinos qui somnolait dans un coin. Personne, sauf le rouquin à la console déchargée. Il le regarda un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur ses pieds.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Roger demanda à couper la musique, déclarant au passage que la fête était finie et qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lit. D'un même mouvement, les orphelins sortirent de la pièce, le rouquin dans les premiers à partir, tout content de pouvoir enfin aller brancher sa console portable.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il se mit presque immédiatement à jouer, explosant les vaisseaux extraterrestres qui avaient connu un certain répit durant cette soirée.

Le rouquin finit sa partie, et reposa sa console, visiblement fatigué. Il s'étira et écarquilla les yeux. Il se redressa alors brusquement et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune et entra discrètement.

La pièce n'avait pas encore été rangée, Roger ayant préféré le faire le lendemain matin. Elle était vide et plongée dans le noir. Mais une légère respiration brisait le silence de la salle. Le rouquin alluma la lumière, et constata que la respiration ne venait de personne d'autre que Near, recroquevillé dans un coin, dormant paisiblement.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'albinos et s'agenouilla devant lui. D'un geste léger, il effleura sa joue. Il se surprit à la trouver douce, et à penser que Near était adorable lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Morphée. Il secoua la tête et tenta de réveiller doucement le jeune garçon.

Celui-ci poussa un léger grognement et ouvrit lentement ses yeux fatigués. Il détailla le rouquin un instant, sans laisser apparaître aucune marque d'étonnement. Il redressa la tête et la fit lentement pivoter, faisant craquer un os de son cou.

« Matt… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je te réveille, ça se voit pas ?

_ La fête est terminée ?

_ Oui, et t'es tellement discret que personne t'a remarqué !

_ Ah. »

Near se leva doucement et remua un petit peu avant de toiser Matt qui s'était levé à sa suite. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux. Near se demandait de quelle couleur étaient ceux de Matt, il ne les avait jamais vus, toujours cachés derrière ses épaisses lunettes oranges.

« T'aimes pas les fêtes, n'est-ce pas Near ?

_ Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

_ Ben c'est pour s'amuser. T'as du mal avec ce concept.

_ Je sais. Mais ils s'amusaient pas, ils dansaient.

_ Danser, c'est un des moyens de s'amuser, à une fête.

_ Donc tu ne t'amusais pas, toi non plus.

_ Y'a une raison toute simple : je ne sais danser qu'une seule chose. Sinon j'ai l'air d'un idiot avec deux pieds gauches.

_ Ah, et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dansé, cette chose ?

_ C'est la valse, et ils n'en ont pas passé une seule.

_ Ah.

_ Et toi Near, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dansé ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on fait…

_ Ah ah ah ah ! Le grand Near, le génie de la Wammy's, ne sait pas danser ? L'intelligence ne fait pas tout alors !

_ Tu ne viens pas de dire que tu ne savais pas danser non plus ?

_ Si, mais j'en connais une, voire deux si on inclus le slow.

_ Ah.

_ Tu veux pas que je t'apprenne ?

_ Que tu m'apprennes quoi ?

_ La valse.

_ Euh… Je crois pas que…

_ C'est décidé, je vais t'apprendre à danser ! »

Near n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Matt s'était déjà dirigé vers la table de son et mit une musique douce, idéale pour la danse qu'il voulait apprendre à l'albinos. Il ne mit pas le son trop fort, histoire de ne pas réveiller tout le bâtiment.

Il s'approcha de Near, qui se demandait si la fuite n'était pas une bonne solution. Mais Matt ne lui laissa pas l'occasion. Il attrapa sa main gauche et posa la droite au creux de ses reins. Near se laissa faire, sa main fut guidée vers l'épaule de Matt, il s'agrippa maladroitement au pull de son vis-à-vis.

Matt se mit à le faire tournoyer doucement, guidant ses pas de façon douce et posée. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et Near s'étonna de sa facilité à le faire se mouvoir. Il avait l'impression d'être un pantin. Mais curieusement, il trouvait cela agréable, presque grisant. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

A la fin du morceau, Matt le fit descendre, soutenant son dos de son bras, la main toujours dans la sienne. Les yeux de Near se plantèrent dans ceux du rouquin, qui arborait le sourire goguenard de celui qui vient de parfaitement réussir son coup. L'albinos sentit une légère chaleur se diffuser dans ses joues, son cœur battait un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

Matt le remit sur ses pieds et lâcha sa main. Il sourit à Near et ouvrit la bouche, vraisemblablement prêt à dire quelque chose. Mais il fut interrompu dans sa tentative par la musique qui avait changé, diffusant une douce chanson, propice au slow.

« Alors Near, ça, tu sais le faire quand même.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Le slow.

_ Je dois t'avouer que non.

_ T'es pas possible, dit Matt en passa ses bras autour de la taille de Near. »

Near le laissa faire, les bras ballants, le regardant comme un parfait idiot. Matt soupira et attrapa les poignets blancs qu'il posa sur ses épaules. Il se mit alors à le faire tourner doucement, sur le doux rythme de la musique.

Au fur et à mesure, Matt se rapprocha de Near, serrant un peu plus son étreinte. Dans un geste totalement involontaire, ou plutôt instinctif, l'albinos se serra contre le rouquin, se blottissant contre son torse et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Il respirait le parfum légèrement musqué du jeune homme, se surprenant à l'apprécier, en plus de sa chaleur naturelle et du léger bruit du battement de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées.

Matt fut étonné de sentir Near se rapprocher de lui, mais il ne le repoussa pas, remontant une de ses mains plus haut dans son dos, l'autre se perdant sur une de ses hanches fines. Le contact ne lui déplaisait pas et il regretta que le morceau s'arrête, enchaînait sur une musique de sauvages.

Ils se détachèrent à contrecœur. Ils n'osaient se regarder, sensiblement gênés. Matt se détourna pour éteindre la chaîne hi-fi, laissant Near au milieu de la piste. L'albinos semblait trouver ses chaussettes pour le moins intéressantes.

Matt retourna à côté de lui et saisit sa main. Surpris, Near leva les yeux vers lui. Matt ne le regardait pas. Il se contenta de l'entraîner hors de la salle. L'albinos le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre sans broncher.

« Bon, je te laisse ici. Ton lit c'est peut-être plus confortable pour dormir.

_ Euh… Oui. Tu as raison.

_ Allez, bonne nuit boule de neige. »

Sur ces belles paroles, Matt retira ses lunettes et se pencha vers Near, qui ne remua pas un cil, même quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un chaste baiser. Les yeux fermés, chacun savourait la douceur des lèvres de l'autre.

Matt s'écarta de lui et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de partir les mains dans les poches en direction de sa chambre. Near le regarda s'éloigner un instant avant d'entrer dans la sienne. Il s'assit sur son lit et toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage aux joues teintées de rose.

_Les yeux de Matt… Ils étaient d'un vert brillant…_


	7. Bonbons d'anniversaire

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Très en retard... Honte à moi. Vous avez l'autorisation expresse de me jeter des tomates *se protège avec la chemise à Near***

**Bon, c'est pas tellement la période pour poster un OS d'Halloween... Mais j'vais pas attendre un an pour le poster, si ? **

**J'ne suis pas particulièrement fière de cet OS. J'ai tenté d'écrire du L, et du Light. C'est pas très probant. Ces deux-là m'inspirent moins que les mioches de la Wammy's. Ce sera certainement le seul que je ferais avec ces personnages... Sinon, je crois qu'il y a un léger anachronisme, pas moyen de me souvenir si ils sont déjà installés dans le QG et menottés au dernier Halloween de L... On va faire comme si, hein ? x)**

**Cet OS est le dernier de ce recueil. Si un jour j'ai l'inspiration pour un OS sur ce thème des fêtes, je le posterais ici **

**Sinon, bonne lecture, et à bientôt sur mes autres fics/fandoms etc. !**

**

* * *

**

_« Des bonbons ou un sort ! Des bonbons ou un sort ! »_

_Les cris de joie des enfants retentissaient dans les couloirs dans la grande bâtisse blanche de la Wammy's House. Les gamins couraient dans tous les sens, cherchant tel ou tel objet, répétant inlassablement la même phrase qu'ils avaient hâte de dire une fois devant les portes des maisons. Ils trépignaient pressés que le ding dong de l'horloge sonne enfin l'heure fatidique. _

_Et ces enfants étaient tous affublés d'étranges tenues. L'un était peint en vert, un autre enroulé dans du papier toilette, une autre portait une robe noire et un grand chapeau pointu, un drap sur la tête ou d'autres choses encore. _

_Parmi tous ces jolis petits déguisements d'Halloween, un petit garçon était habillé plutôt simplement. Un jean et un t-shirt. Rien de bien effrayant. _

_Une surveillante, ayant fini d'ajuster le masque d'une petite citrouille, s'approcha de lui et lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas déguisé._

_« Pourquoi devrais-je me déguiser ?_

__ Parce que c'est Halloween voyons !_

__ Halloween ? _

__ Une fête où on doit se déguiser pour avoir des bonbons. Tu devrais aimer ça, toi qui es si gourmand !_

__ Normalement je n'ai pas besoin de me déguiser pour avoir des bonbons…_

__ C'est le principe de la fête, tu n'as jamais fêté Halloween ?_

__ Non. Ma maman ne voulait pas qu'on le fête._

__ Oh ! Et pourquoi ça ?_

__ Maman disait : « C'est pas la fête des morts aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire, alors on va le fêter ! »_

__ Hein ? C'est ton anniversaire ?_

__ Oui, mais tout le monde l'oublie. Parce que c'est la fête des morts. »_

_La surveillante regarda le petit avec pitié. Elle lui souhaita un bon anniversaire et s'éloigna de lui, visiblement mal à l'aise. Les autres enfants s'amusaient sans se soucier du pauvre petit qui n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer dans sa chambre manger un gâteau aux poires de sa maman._

« Ryusaki ! »

Le dénommé Ryusaki sortit de sa rêverie. Il considéra un instant le visage de Matsuda, qui le regardait d'un air bovin. Il tenait une coupole de bonbons dans une main et une poignée de sucettes en forme de citrouille dans l'autre. Plus étrange, il était affublé d'une cape noire et de canines en plastique.

Matsuda a toujours été un grand enfant. Son innocence et sa capacité à voir le bien partout, même chez l'être le plus abject, faisaient de cet homme un véritable paradoxe pour Ryusaki. Bien sûr, c'était un idiot, mais le noiraud admirait, non sans ironie, son bon cœur et sa volonté de bien faire.

Enfin, toujours est-il que ce soir-là, Ryusaki, plus connu sous la lettre L, s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi du comment de l'attitude et de la tenue de Matsuda.

« Ryusaki, vous allez bien ?

_ Oui, pourquoi cette question.

_ Vous sembliez ailleurs…

_ Je pensais.

_ Ah…

_ …

_ … Euh ! Vous voulez un bonbon ? »

L leva ses deux orbes noires vers le policier qui lui agitait les sucreries colorées sous le nez.

« C'est des bonbons d'Halloween ? »

Question rhétorique. Vu les couleurs des bonbons, soit des teintes oranges et noires, et les sucettes en forme de citrouilles grossières et de fantômes qui faisaient moins peur que Casper, ces petites douceurs avaient spécialement été créées pour cette fête bénie des dentistes.

« Bien sûr !

_ Alors non merci. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Les autres enquêteurs, occupés à discuter de l'autre côté de la pièce, se turent d'un coup et observèrent L d'un œil étonné.

En effet, ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de voir le plus grand détective au monde refuser une chose composée d'un minimum de sucre.

Aussi, Matsuda resta bouche bée, tandis que Light, assis à la droite de L, posait sa main sur le front du détective.

« T'es pas malade au moins Ryusaki ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas envie de bonbons.

_ Pourquoi.

_ Parce que, maintenant si tu le permets, je vais me coucher.

_ A cette heure-ci ? Mais Ryusaki c'est… Ah ! »

Light fut coupé dans sa tirade par L qui tirait sur la chaîne pour qu'il le suive jusqu'à l'escalier. Contraint d'emboîter le pas du détective, Light souhaita un rapide bonne nuit aux autres enquêteurs et marcha derrière L, observant le dos courbé qui se présentait à lui.

Le jeune homme réfléchissait à vive allure, cherchant pourquoi le noiraud était soudainement de mauvaise humeur. A cause de bonbons, en plus. De bonbons d'Halloween…

Ah ! L aurait donc un problème avec Halloween ?

C'était une piste à creuser pour Light, qui garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la chambre qu'ils devaient partager, menottes oblige.

Il regarda d'un œil absent le détective, qui suçait son pouce avec application en regardant droit devant lui.

« Yagami-kun… »

Light sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Par réflexe, il s'approcha un peu de L avant de lui répondre.

« Oui ?

_ Je suis sûr que tu te poses des questions.

_ Hein ? Sur quoi ?

_ Sur le fait que je sois parti me coucher à vingt-deux heures. »

Light ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L était décidément très perspicace. Et ne manquait pas de surprendre le jeune homme.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lance lui-même le sujet. Il pensait que le détective allait se coucher sans même lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

« T'as raison.

_ …

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Halloween ?

_ Ah, tu en es déjà arrivé à cette conclusion…

_ Oui, et ça m'étonne de toi, toi l'être qui peut engloutir trois fois son poids en sucre !

_ Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

_ Bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Ah.

_ Bon, tu réponds à ma question ?

_ Parce que c'est pas Halloween. »

Light resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas franchement rationnel ni intelligent comme réponse. C'était donc étrange venant de L.

« Comment ça c'est pas Halloween ? On est le 31 octobre !

_ Oui, et le 31 octobre c'est pas Halloween.

_ Ben c'est quoi alors ?

_ C'est mon… Mon anniversaire. »

Les yeux de Light s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se referma, dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge dans son bocal. L'anniversaire de L ? Parce que cette bête là a un anniversaire ?

Light remarqua alors qu'un air de tristesse était apparu sur le visage habituellement inexpressif du détective en apparence insensible. Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement.

Il s'approcha de L et passa un bras autour de ses épaules frêles. Il en oubliait parfois que L était un être humain, tout à fait humain. Et pas une machine à résoudre des enquêtes.

« Ryusaki… Joyeux anniversaire. »

L leva les yeux vers Light. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un d'extérieur à la Wammy's House lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. C'était un peu troublant pour le détective.

« Merci, Yagami-kun. »

Toujours cette politesse et cette nonchalance dans sa voix. Il regarda une dernière fois Light avant de se coucher sur le côté, présentant son dos au jeune homme, signe que le sujet était clos.

Light soupira et éteignit la lumière avant de se coucher tout habillé, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

_Un très bon anniversaire à toi, L, ce sera certainement ton dernier…_


End file.
